Shane Wyland
Shane Wyland was a serial killer who appeared in Into the Woods. History Born in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, Shane was convicted of sexually assaulting a 10-year old boy in 1994. After serving his sentence, he was paroled and moved into an inn along with a cluster of other sex offenders. In 2001, Shane stopped visiting his parole officer and left town, hiking along the Appalachian Trail. Around 2006, Shane suffered some degenerative disease which left him with a limp. When he resumed travelling, Shane began collecting a flower called Devil's Claw, using it for makeshift joints, and combined them with painkillers stolen from Brandon Stiles, a drug dealer and fellow pedophile at the inn, for his injured leg. Despite his diminished capacity, he kept abducting children, only less frequently. In Into the Woods, the BAU are called in when Shane's 12th victim, James Clutter, is found when a hiking family spots a bear digging for his dead body. He then abducts Robert Brooks and his sister, Ana, and takes them to his cell. After he molests Robert off-screen, they make a plan for Ana to escape the next time Shane opens the door. When he returns the next day, he pulls Robert out of the cell, causing him to trip. Ana uses that moment of oppurtunity to flee. Shane grabs her, but is hit in the leg by Robert and loses her. After a struggle, Ana escapes while Shane is busy fighting off Robert and is rescued by investigators. Shane leaves as well with Robert and returns to Jonestown where he visits Stiles. Though Stiles is initially unwilling to let him in after he ripped him off, he allows him entrance when he sees Robert. Shane helps himself to a new stash of drugs and some cash in exchange for giving Stiles an hour alone with Robert. When Shane sees the police outside the inn, he begins walking away, eluding capture. Robert is saved before Stiles can hurt him seriously and reunited with his family. In the final scene of the episode, Shane, having shaved, changed his hairstyle and hair color, cleaned himself up and redressed, gets off of a pickup and resumes hiking in the woods, back on the hunt. Modus Operandi Shane would abduct boys who were 8-12 years old and were out camping with their parents on the Appalachian Trail. After choosing a victim, he would lie in wait until it turned dark and they left their tents. After taking them, he would bring them to a cell in a mine on the Trail, allowing them to bring a toy with them. He would then hold them captive over the winter, molesting them repeatedly, before killing them in some unspecified way and burying their bodies in the woods, marking the graves by making a gash in a nearby tree with an axe, or a similar tool. Profile The UnSub﻿ lives to hunt children and has found the perfect place to hide them. That area must be sizeable, durable against harsh weather, well-hidden enough for even the most experinced hikers not to find it and secure enough to hold the children captive. He has left civilization and with it all moral and legal restraints. Unlike most child abductors, who dispose of theiir victims quickly when they feel the walls closing in on them or even guilt, Shane holds his victims captive and feels no shame about his compulsion. Known Victims *2001-2002: One unnamed victim in Jonestown, Pennsylvania *2002-2007: Seven unspecified victims *2006-2007: One unnamed victim﻿ taken in Dawsonville, Georgia *2007-2008: Tyler Stoltz *2008-2009: Daniel Lanham *2009-2010: James Clutter *2010: Robert and Ana Brooks Notes *Shane is currently the second criminal whose status has been stated as "Active" on this wiki. The first was Billy Flynn, who was listed so between seasons five and six. *Shane's birthdate is listed on his rap sheet as being October 28, 1990, which is the birthdate of Scott Kagan. This is likely due to a mistake on the designer's part. Appearance *Season Six **Into the Woods Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Pedophiles